The objectives of this study are to evaluate the safety and tolerability of the simultaneous administration of rhIL-6 and Neupogen (rhG-CSF) following Ifosfamide, Carboplatin and Etoposide (ICE) chemotherapy in patients with advanced non-small cell lung carcinoma; to assess the biological activity and hematopoietic recovery observed during the administration of IL-6 + G-CSF